Sent Home
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Prompt: Kurt gets sick at work one day and Isabelle sends him home


"Achoo!" Kurt sneezed into his arm on his way to work. It was winter in New York and that meant one thing. It was flu season as well and unfortunately the virus had decided to infect Kurt on one of his most important weeks of work. Isabelle had asked him to help her on the cover of this month's magazine. He, the intern, really contributing to a Vogue cover was a dream come true. But, nowhere in this dream did he ever think that his nose would be congested, his throat sore, his temperature spiking, and body aching with chills. He was just too tired to walk today so he marched himself down to the depths of the subway and got on. He coughed almost all the way there and was forced to endure the judgmental stares from the rest of the passengers. Whatever; he couldn't help the fact that he was sick. When he finally made it to his stop he got off and walked up the stairs and onto the street. Vogue was right down the block. He got to the building and let out a sigh of relief. It was so warm and cozy in the building. The elevator dinged and he stepped out onto the Vogue work floor. He tried to keep his head down and out of the action. He didn't want anyone to find out that he was sick. He managed to keep out of the line of fire until noon, when Isabelle came to get him to work on the cover.

"Hey Kurt, you ready to get to work?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, I'll be right there." Kurt said as he cleared his throat. Isabelle took another look at Kurt and could tell he was sick.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked. "You look really pale." Kurt shook his head to signal that he was fine, but Isabelle wasn't taking that as an answer. She placed her hand over his forehead and could feel the fever radiating off of it.

"Kurt, you're burning up. You need get home." Isabelle said.

"But, the cover?" Kurt cried.

"That can wait. Your health is not going to wait for you." She replied. "Now, head on home." She said with a gentle hand on his back. Kurt nodded and pulled on his coat. The walk home was a blur, but by the time he got home he was ready to drop. The first thing he did was go home and change into his pajamas. God knows he loves his clothes, but when you're sick, being fashionable is not the best thing. He laid down on the couch and spread a large fleece blanket over top of himself. He had the tv remote and a box of tissues ready and his reach. He turned on the TV and stared aimlessly at the horrible daytime TV shows. Both Santana and Rachel were out of the house. Rachel had a class at NYADA and Santana was working. He loved them, but he was glad that they both weren't here. He fell asleep for an hour before he heard the front door slide open and then slam closed. He tried to sit up and see who was home, but he just went into a coughing spell.

"You sound horrible." He heard and then he turned and saw that Rachel was home.

"I feel awful. Achoo!" Kurt said as he picked up a tissue and blew his nose.

"Do you need anything?" She asked. Kurt shook his head. Rachel walked over and touched his forehead. Why did people keep doing that? "You have a fever." She replied.

"So, I've been told." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Did you take some Motrin?" Rachel asked. Kurt shook his head. Rachel rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to the medicine cabinet and grabbed two Motrin and then filled a glass with water. Then she walked back over to the couch where Kurt was lying miserably.

"Here, take these. I'm sure you'll feel better." She replied. Kurt took the pills and washed them down with a big gulp of water. He grimaced as the water went down his scratchy throat. "You should really go into your room before Santana gets home, unless you want to deal with her today." Rachel replied. Kurt nodded and tried to get up. His legs felt like jelly and he felt dizzy. Rachel rushed to his side and made sure he didn't fall.

"Careful, I've got you." Rachel said.

"I'm sick Rachel, not dying." Kurt retorted.

"Shut up! You almost fell. I could let go and drop you." Rachel said. They got to Kurt's room and Rachel pulled the covers back and Kurt got in. "I'll come back in and check on you later, okay?" she said. Kurt nodded and snuggled down into the covers. He tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't so he grabbed his laptop off of his bedside table and pulled up Skype. He saw that Blaine's icon was lit up and he clicked on it. The sound of a phone ringing echoed through the speakers and Blaine's face popped on his screen.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said.

"Hey *cough*" Kurt said.

"You look awful." Blaine said. "Flu?"

"I think so. I felt fine at Mr. Shue's wedding and as soon as I got home, I got sick." Kurt said.

"Oh…that may be my fault." Blaine replied.

"How?" Kurt said. "You seemed fine."

"I was sick a few days before. I had a fever, sore throat, stuffy nose, ect." Blaine replied. "I felt better by the wedding." Kurt scowled. "I'm sorry." Blaine said guiltily.

"I still hate you." Kurt said as he sneezed into his arm. Blaine giggled quietly. "What is so funny?" Kurt said angrily.

"I forgot how cute you are when you sneeze." Blaine said. "Like a bunny rabbit."

"I do not!" Kurt said as he blushed.

"Okay well, you really don't look very good so why don't you just try to fall asleep." Blaine said.

"Okay." Kurt said with a yawn. He positioned the laptop on the edge of his bed and turned on his side to look Blaine.

"I really am sorry I got you sick." Blaine replied. "Please don't be too mad." Kurt waved him off.

"I'm sure I won't hold it against you for long." Kurt said. "Anyway, goodnight." He replied.

"Night, sleep well and feel better." Blaine replied before disconnecting. Kurt smiled and shut the laptop. Then he fell asleep and by morning he was finally feeling a lot better.


End file.
